Spartan III Omega Company
Origin Spartan Omega Company was organized in 2535 in response to the creation of Spartan III Alpha Company. Where Alpha Company was expected to die in high risk missions, Omega company was to hopefully have a higher survival rate and thus complete more operations. The company was created after a beta squad of 14 candidates from Alpha company code named Sigma team, were selected to be apart of a specialist training program within the Spartan IIIs. With the positive results from both the training grounds at Camp Currahee and the live fire combat drills. ONI decided to create a second Spartan Company to receive this excelled training. This company was dictated to be a complete secrete, with no records of their existence ever on file. Other Spartans wouldn't know of their existence. To train this elite group, a new training camp was created on the Reach moon of Csodaszarvas. Unlike the Alpha Spartans, these new company conscripted children from both the inner and outer colonies allowing the ranks to be built up that much quicker. However after Sigma Team's near total destruction on their first mission to Jerich VII, the Spartans were given a prototype enhancement drug. Essentially a engineered model of Epinephrine, it released slow amounts of natural epinephrine from the body while catalysts of proteins made more. This allowed the Spartans to operate at full capacity with little to no sleep needed. Being given doses of this drug during their meals, the Spartans ran drills and remained in classes in 72 hour streaks gaining only five hours of sleep in each session. During their training sessions the Spartans were placed into small squads to learn their personal skills, this would allow each squad to learn how to best utilize each member's specialty. This is taken further by applying each squad's skills to the company as a whole. Three weeks after their graduation the Spartan company fought in its first military combat mission on New Sigma in March 27th 2540. Equipment Semi-Powered Armor Aegis Class The Aegis Class of Semi-Powered Armor was almost identical to the standard SPI armor that the Spartans of Alpha company wore. The main difference being added plates of titanium and steel plates as well as micro layers of crystal armor for added protection. The interior of the suit is outfitted with impact resistant gel layer that can harden to realign broken bones and an automated bio foam dispenser system. The armor's knee joints were modified to take on the extra weight of the added armor and give better maneuverability. While each suit has improved communication systems allowing direct link communications up to 117 kilometers away, and the addition of a motion sensor with a range of 15 meters. The Armor's camouflage ability was worked on allowing it to last longer but movement still causes distortions. However, it is operational even with damage taken to the armor unlike the traditional SPI armor. The armor also supports a holographic projector which imitates the Spartan running in a straight line for up to 30 meters for target distractions. Though this armor is the eventual precursor to the MK V (B) pattern used by Noble Team and bears many similar aesthetic traits, it still does not support any energy shields. Operational Histoy *'2540' **Engagement on New Sigma **Attack on Cyrus *'2541' **Battle for Terra Nova **Assault on Unending Glory *'2542' **Battle of Tetanus **Battle of Agarus Personnel *Lieutenant AJ-A312 Company Commander, Blue team and Saber team’s leader *Warrant Officer CJ-A294 Company's second in command, Yellow team platoon leader and June Team's Squad leader. Blue Team / Saber Team *Ben-O099 Blue Team’s former leader, Senior Chief Petty Officer *Alayne-O069 Close range specialist *Brenda-O198 Navigator and tech expert *Alice-O155 Close Combat Specialist *Brian-O311 Forward Assault Trooper KIA on Agarus *Michael-O102 Squad Sniper *Asheley-O110 Espionage specialist KIA on Agarus *Ray-O200 Heavy weapons expert KIA on Agarus *Nikolay-O004 Recon Specialist Yellow Team / June Team *Declan-O057 Yellow Team’s Heavy Weapons expert *Cole-O257 Frontal attack specialist KIA on Agarus *Charlie-O210 Frontal attack Specialist *Dominic-O233 Team Sniper KIA on Agarus *Chris-O019 Explosives expert *Steve-O033 Close Quarters expert KIA on Tribute *Monti-O024 Frontal attack specialist KIA on Agarus *Brad-O011 Close Quarters Specialist Red Team *Josh-O238 Red Team’s leader *Luke-O081 Shock Trooper KIA on Agarus *Kyle-O203 Heavy weapon’s expert KIA on Agarus *Caitlyne-O068 Rifleman KIA on Tribute *Nick-O025 Squad Navigator and strategic planner KIA on Agarus *Tray-O280 Squad sniper *Kevin-O082 Shock Trooper *Britney-O045 Combat Medic Grey Team / Team X-Ray *Brett-O109 Grey team/Team X-ray’s leader KIA on Tribute *Jack-O221 Anti vehicle specialist *Tim-O009 explosive expert KIA on Tribute *Andrew-O298 Shock trooper *Ryan-O223 Team’s stealth expert KIA in Tribute *Joey-O196 Team’s close quarters and espionage specialist KIA on Agarus *Bailey-O002 Team's Sniper *Greg-O039 Frontal assault Specialist Green Team *Jarrod-O105 Green team leader-'KIA' on Cyrus *Sam-O023 Closer quarters expert-'KIA' on Cyrus *Briana-O309 Technological specialist-'KIA' on Cyrus *Morgan-O103 Close quarters and boarding expert-'KIA' on Cyrus *Maya-O032 Second Squads leader-'KIA' on Cyrus *Danny-O134 Shock trooper-'KIA' on Cyrus *Mike-O241 Squad Leader-'KIA' on Cyrus Gold Team *Emily-O016 Gold Team’s Leader, Stealth Specialist-'KIA' on Unending Glory *Chloe-O007 Squad leader of Third Squad/ Gold team’s second in Command-'KIA' on Unending Glory *Ken-O067 Squad leader of second squad-'KIA' on Terra Nova Orange Team *Eric-O036 Orange Teams leader-'KIA' on Cyrus *Marc-O112 Recon Specialist-'KIA' on Cyrus *Tommy-O021 Sharp Shooter-'KIA' on Cyrus Formation When the Spartans of Omega company shipped out for their first deployment, the 203 Spartans were split into seven teams consisting of twenty nine Spartans each. The teams were subdivide into squads of roughly ten soldiers each. After the assault on Unending Glory and the battle of Terra Nova, and the massive loss of life, the Spartans were redeployed into squads of six and seven soldiers each. The smaller number of elite survivors made the remaining members of Omega company ideal candidates for special ONI black operations. Disbandment In May of 2552, with only twenty of the Spartan IIIs surviving, ONI disbanded the company and redeployed its members into smaller special forces units. These units were redeployed to multiple fronts and fought in dozens of battles in the closing months of the Human covenant war. Where these units were deployed is still classified. It is however well known that at least one of these teams were deployed to Reach during the covenant invasion of the planet in August of 2552. It is also known that Spartans O109, O009, O068, O033 and O223 were deployed to Tribute. The team were deployed alongside a pair of Spartan IIs and adopted the call sign Deadeye. All members of this team were declared KIA/MIA during the engagement. Many of the Spartans that survived the end of the Human Covenant war either retired or were offered a place in the Spartan IV program in 2554 or at later times. These Spartans serve in various fire teams across the UNSC. Gallery SPI Mark II.jpg|SPI Aegis Armor japanhalo_cod_spartans_evolved.jpg|Aegis Class SPI Armor CQB Variant japanhalo_spartan_knife_attack.jpg|SPI Aegis Class imagesC9H2SRPG.jpg|Aegis Class Semi-Powered Armor Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Human-Covenant War